pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Tilt Ya Head Back
"Tilt Ya Head Back" is a song by American recording artists Nelly and Christina Aguilera, taken from Nelly's album Sweat (2004). The song was released to radio stations in the US in September 2004 as the second single from the album. Written by Nelly, Dorian Moore and Tegemold Newton and produced by Doe Mo' Beats, "Tilt Ya Head Back" is a hip hop and pop number and features a sample of Curtis Mayfield's "Superfly". Most contemporary critics were positive toward the song, who praised the duo's vocal and deemed it as one of the album's highlights. Commercially, "Tilt Ya Head Back" garnered moderate success, peaking at number 58 on the US Billboard Hot 100 and charting within the top ten charts of Australia, Denmark, New Zealand, and the United Kingdom. An accompanying music video for "Tilt Ya Head Back" was directed by Little X. The duo performed the song at the 2004 MTV Video Music Awards, which gained positive feedback from media outlets. Contents 1 Background and composition 2 Promotion 3 Release and reception 4 Track listings 5 Charts 5.1 Weekly charts 5.2 Year-end charts 6 Certifications 7 References 8 External links Background and composition "Tilt Ya Head Back" was written by Nelly, Dorian Moore, Tegemold Newton, Curtis Mayfield and produced by Doe Mo' Beats.1 The producer of the song confirmed that it was originally meant for Nelly and Britney Spears, however Spears' record label Jive Records rejected the idea because they thought the song was "too urban", even though Spears wanted to do it.2 A snippet of Britney's version was premiered at Singaporean radio Gold 90.5 the 22nd March 2016. Following Spears, Janet Jackson and Christina Aguilera were approached to appear on "Tilt Ya Head Back", and the final choice was Aguilera.2 "Tilt Ya Head Back" Menu 0:00 A 25 second sample of "Tilt Ya Head Back" featuring the chorus sung by Nelly and Aguilera Problems playing this file? See media help. "Tilt Ya Head Back" is a pop34 and hip hop number,3 which features elements from jazz5 and soul.6 The song is written in the key of F major with a moderate fast tempo of 116 beats per minute.7 It features "blasts" of brass and a bassline sample of Curtis Mayfield's "Superfly",8 and thus Mayfield was credited as a co-writer of the track.1 Joe Muggs from The Daily Telegraph noted that the duo's vocals are similar to "old-school soul voices of Ron Isley and Anthony Hamilton."6 Promotion On August 29, 2004, Nelly and Aguilera performed "Tilt Ya Head Back" at the 2004 MTV Video Music Awards.9 The performance was praised by media outlets, Brian Hiatt from Entertainment Weekly praised Aguilera's new look with blonde curly hair, which was different from her previous image during the promotion of Stripped, and called it the "Best Makeover" of the awards.10 Reporting the ceremony, James Montgomery wrote, "As she warmed up her pipes, the power of her vocal exercises caused people standing outside her dressing room to jump. Her performance partner Nelly lounged nearby, trying to decide which afterparties to attend. After they finished their duet, fellow St. Lunatics' Murphy Lee congratulated them, yelling, "That sh-- sic was hot!"9 John Walker from MTV Buzzworthy appreciated the 1920s-inspired theme of the performance and listed it as one of Aguilera's best performances on the MTV Video Music Awards as of 2013.11 A music video for "Tilt Ya Head Back" was directed by Little X.12 In the video, Nelly acts as a 1940s gangster, while Aguilera portrays Marilyn Monroe.13 During the making of the clip, Nelly gifted Aguilera US$55,000 worth jewels as a parting present, resulting a rumor that the duo were in a date.13 Release and reception "Tilt Ya Head Back" impacted on US contemporary hit radio stations in September 2004 by Universal Music as the second single from Sweat.14 It was released as a digital download single, a digital EP and a CD single on November 15, 2004.151617 A 12-inch record of the song was released on November 18, 2004.18 "Tilt Ya Head Back" was well received by most music critics, Jason Birchmeier from AllMusic picked this song as a standout from the album and wrote that the song could be a hit "whether on radio" or "on MTV."19 David Browne of Entertainment Weekly praised the duo's vocal on the song,20 while Rolling Stone editor Rob Sheffield named it "a completely pop duet."4 Michael Paoletta from Billboard praised the "Superfly" sample used in the track and its musical style.3 Writing for The Washington Post, Sean Daly appreciated Aguilera's appearance on "Tilt Ya Head Back" as "a frisky Aguilera matching Nelly bedroom boast for boast."8 On a less positive review, The Daily Telegraph's Joe Muggs complimented Aguilera's "undeniably impressive voice", however he thought that the duo's vocal performance did not match each other.6 Although it was expected to be a hit,319 "Tilt Ya Head Back" only experienced moderate chart success. Following its airplay release, "Tilt Ya Head Back" garnered 22 million audio impressions in 119 stations.14 The audience amount was much less in comparison to Nelly's previous single "My Place" (96 million in 294 radio stations).14 On the US Billboard Hot 100, "Tilt Ya Head Back" debuted at number 75 during the week of September 25, 2004,14 and later reached the peak of number 58.21 In the UK, the single debuted at number five on the UK Singles Chart on November 28, 2004,22 and later became its peak position.23 The song also gained commercial success in regions including New Zealand (number four), Australia (number five) and Denmark (number eight).24 It was certified Platinum by the Australian Recording Industry Association (ARIA),25 and Gold by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA).26 Track listings CD single and digital download single15171."Tilt Ya Head Back"– 4:13 2."Na-NaNa-Na" – 3:59 12" vinyl271."Tilt Ya Head Back" – 4:13 2."Flap Your Wings (Full Phatt Remix) – 4:18 Digital download EP161."Tilt Ya Head Back" – 4:13 2."Na-NaNa-Na" – 3:59 3."Flap Your Wings (Full Phatt Remix)" – 4:18 Charts Weekly charts Chart (2004–05) Peak position Australian Singles Chart24 5 Austrian Ö3 Top 4024 42 Danish Singles Chart24 8 Dutch Top 4024 16 German Singles Chart28 27 Greek Singles Chart29 16 Irish Singles Chart30 12 New Zealand Singles Chart24 4 Swiss Singles Chart24 16 UK Singles Chart23 5 US Billboard Hot 10021 58 US Top 40 Mainstream (Billboard)21 26 US Top 40 Tracks (Billboard)21 28 Year-end charts Chart (2004) Position Australian Singles Chart31 86 UK Singles Chart32 98 Certifications Region Certification Sales/shipments Australia (ARIA)25 Platinum 70,000^ United States (RIAA)26 Gold 500,000* *sales figures based on certification alone ^shipments figures based on certification alone References 1.^ Jump up to: a b Sweat (CD liner). Nelly. Universal Records. 2004. 986 393-6. 2.^ Jump up to: a b Staff writer (October 4, 2004). "For The Record: Quick News On Gwen Stefani, Britney Spears And Nelly, Fantasia, Nirvana, Cormega & More". MTV News. Retrieved August 1, 2013. 3.^ Jump up to: a b c d Paoletta, Michael (September 25, 2004). "Singles: Essential Reviews". Billboard (Prometheus Global Media) 116 (39): 55. Retrieved September 30, 2013. 4.^ Jump up to: a b Sheffield, Rob (September 22, 2004). "Sweat: Album Review". Rolling Stone. Wenner Media. Archived from the original on August 17, 2007. Retrieved January 18, 2014. 5.Jump up ^ Slezak, Michael (August 16, 2006). "The Essential Aguilera". Entertainment Weekly. Time Inc. Retrieved January 18, 2014. 6.^ Jump up to: a b c Muggs, Joe; Pettie, Andrew; Perry, Andrew (September 13, 2004). "Pop CDs of the week: The Thrills, Nelly and more". The Daily Telegraph. Telegraph Media Group. Retrieved January 19, 2014. 7.Jump up ^ "Nelly "Tilt Ya Head Back" Sheet Music". Musicnotes.com. Universal Music Publishing. Retrieved January 18, 2014. 8.^ Jump up to: a b Daly, Sean (September 15, 2004). "Nelly's Elixir: Make It a Double". The Washington Post. The Washington Post Company. Retrieved January 18, 2014. 9.^ Jump up to: a b Montgomery, James (August 30, 2004). "2004 MTV Video Music Awards Backdrops". MTV News. Retrieved January 19, 2014. 10.Jump up ^ Hiatt, Brian (August 30, 2004). "Higher Ground". Entertainment Weekly. Time Inc. Retrieved January 19, 2014. 11.Jump up ^ Walker, John (July 17, 2013). "Christina Aguilera Earned A 2013 VMA Nomination! Let’s Celebrate With Legendtina’s 12 Best VMA Moments!". MTV Buzzworthy. Retrieved January 19, 2014. 12.Jump up ^ "Nelly: Music Videos". MTV Networks. Retrieved January 19, 2014. 13.^ Jump up to: a b "Nelly pursuing Christina Aguilera on Video Set". San Francisco Chronicle (Hearst Corporation). October 28, 2004. Archived from the original on February 1, 2014. Retrieved August 26, 2013. 14.^ Jump up to: a b c d "Nelly Up, Sales Down". Billboard (Prometheus Global Media) 116 (40): 49. October 2, 2004. Retrieved September 30, 2013. 15.^ Jump up to: a b "Music – Tilt Ya Head Back – Single". iTunes Store (IE). Apple Inc. Retrieved January 18, 2014. 16.^ Jump up to: a b "Music – Tilt Ya Head Back – EP". iTunes Store (AU). Apple Inc. Retrieved January 18, 2014. 17.^ Jump up to: a b "Tilt Ya Head Back". Amazon.com. Retrieved January 18, 2014. 18.Jump up ^ "Tilt Ya Head Back 12"". Amazon.com. Retrieved January 18, 2014. 19.^ Jump up to: a b Birchmeier, Jason. "Sweat: Nelly". AllMusic. Rovi Corporation. Retrieved January 19, 2014. 20.Jump up ^ Browne, David (September 17, 2004). "Sweat Review". Entertainment Weekly. Time Inc. Retrieved January 19, 2013. 21.^ Jump up to: a b c d "Nelly – Chart history: The Hot 100". Billboard. Prometheus Global Media. Retrieved January 19, 2014. 22.Jump up ^ "U2 Bombs U.K. Album Chart". Billboard. Prometheus Global Media. Retrieved January 18, 2014. 23.^ Jump up to: a b "Nelly". Official Charts Company. Retrieved January 19, 2014. 24.^ Jump up to: a b c d e f g "Nelly and Christina Aguilera: Tilt Ya Head Back". Danishcharts.com. Hung Medien. Retrieved January 18, 2014. 25.^ Jump up to: a b "ARIA Charts – Accreditations – 2005 Singles". Australian Recording Industry Association. Retrieved January 19, 2014. 26.^ Jump up to: a b "American single certifications – Nelly – Tilt Ya Head Back (feat. Christina Aguilera)". Recording Industry Association of America. Retrieved January 19, 2014. If necessary, click Advanced, then click Format, then select Single, then click SEARCH 27.Jump up ^ "Nelly & Christina Aguilera – Tilt Ya Head Back (12")". Amazon.com. Retrieved February 12, 2015. 28.Jump up ^ "Nelly / Single". Media Control Charts. Retrieved January 19, 2014. 29.Jump up ^ "Greek Singles Chart". IFPI Greece. Archived from the original on December 29, 2004. Retrieved January 18, 2014. 30.Jump up ^ "GFK Chart-Track". Irish Singles Chart. November 25, 2004. Retrieved January 19, 2014. 31.Jump up ^ "Top 100 Singles 2004". ARIA Charts. Retrieved January 19, 2004. 32.Jump up ^ "Year-End: 2004 Singles" (PDF). ChartsPlus. Retrieved January 19, 2014. External links Official music video on YouTube Category:2004 singles Category:2004 songs Category:Christina Aguilera songs Category:Music videos directed by Director X Category:Nelly songs Category:Songs written by Curtis Mayfield Category:Universal Music Group singles